Scintilla (Protean/Human)
Scintilla (Protean/Human) Proteans are outsiders who are devoted to their strange deity, dedicating their every action to returning reality to the chaos that came before it. The more powerful and long-sighted proteans (a rare trait) occasionally engage in sexual acts with mortals. The chaotic energy within them momentarily allows them to bypass reproductive restrictions to create offspring, called scintilla. This chaotic energy also gives the offsprings the appearances of mostly normal humans with unusually colorful features. They have shifting colorful hair, small spots of color on their skin, and pale violet irises. The chaotic energy of their parents is passed on to them, and they seem to shudder when spasms of chaotic energy rock their beings. Unlike the average humans, scintilla have twisted personalities and moralities, encouraging incongruous and abnormal behaviors. Many scintilla enjoy drawing attention to themselves; they can do so in a good way by righting wrongs or a bad way with psychotic antics, neither of which are mutually exclusive. One folktale tells of a scintilla swinging ten severed heads in each hand to lead home a pack of lost puppies. Whatever a scintilla does, it goes the extra mile and beyond. They also commonly find ways to bend or break expectations, rules, and structure of any sort. Scintilla have tendencies for chaos thanks to their ancestry, but they are by no means controlled by it, at least, not overtly. Proteans can keep an eye on their children from afar, only making contact to encourage actions that will contribute towards entropy. Scintilla seldom think on a course of action for long because their minds can turn even the smallest of details into instant justification for any actions they decide on. Many cultures consider scintilla to be both boons and terrors because even after doing a good deed, they still act and appear bizarre. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Scintilla gain +2 to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Scintilla are Medium sized creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Scintilla are humanoids with the chaotic and human subtypes. * Base Speed: Scintilla have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Scintilla can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Shifting Form: Scintilla gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against effects that restrict movement, polymorph, and pattern based effects. * Acid and Electric Resistances: Scintilla have acid and electricity resistance 5. * Warp Spasm: Scintilla’s bodies will shift with chaotic energy without warning. Once per day, as a free action, scintilla can gain a bonus equal to 1/2 their character level (minimum 1) on an ability score check, damage roll, saving throw, or skill check. This may be applied after the result of the roll has been determined. * Languages: Scintilla begin play speaking Common and Protean. Scintilla with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Scintillating Creature A scintillating creature is born when a protean and a non-human creature mate. In terms of appearance, scintillating creatures appear as the non-protean race but with patterns on their skin of bright hues that change position, shape, and color slowly over time. They may also have features reminiscent of birds or reptiles (like elongated faces or torsos), eyes of strange colors, and barely visible iridescent symbols orbiting their heads. Scintillating creatures’ unusual appearances often garner them unwanted attention, but this can work in their benefit. Being mistaken for being a leader, for example, can be a bit of a double-edged sword. * CR: Same as base creature +1 * Type: The scintillating creatures’ types remain the same as the base creature and gain the augmented and chaotic subtypes. * Armor Class: Scintillating creatures gain a +2 bonus to natural armor. * Abilities: Scintillating creatures gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, and +2 Charisma. * Special Qualities and Defenses: Scintillating creatures gain darkvision 60 feet and resistance to acid, electricity, and sonic 5. Scintillating creatures gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against any pattern based effect or effect that restricts movement. Scintillating creatures can overcome blindness or deafness after one round by growing new sensory organs to replace the old ones. Scintillating creatures gain DR 5/lawful. If a scintillating creature has 11 or more racial HD, it gains DR 10/lawful. * Special Abilities: ** Once per day, as a standard action, a scintillating creature can send forth a warp wave (see the protean entry in Bestiary 2) against any single creature within 100 feet. The Fortitude save to negate this ability is 10 + 1/2 scintillating creatures’ HD + scintillating creature’s Constitution modifier. The scintillating creature can use this ability as a swift action, but must make a Fortitude save against its own warp wave. This is a supernatural ability. ** Once per day, as a swift action, a scintillating creature may revert to its natural form from any polymorph effect, even if it would normally lose this ability. After doing so, it gains fast healing for a number of rounds equal to its HD. This is an extraordinary ability. * Languages: Scintilla know Protean in addition to their other languages. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids